To increase the throughput in cellular communication systems, the usage of millimeter (mm) wave signals for radio transmission is considered. Since millimeter wave signals are typically more vulnerable to propagation loss than radio signals of longer wavelengths, the usage of directional antennas, i.e. beam forming, is considered, which however requires a plurality of antennas and correspondingly a plurality of circuits which need to handle different delays. Approaches allowing an efficient implementation of such circuits are desirable.